The Developmental Research Resource core will be led by Melissa Kemp, a systems biologist in the Department of Biomedical Engineering at Georgia Tech, and Miriam Vos, a pediatric hepatologist, in the Department of Pediatrics at Emory. Dr. Kemp is co-director of the HERCULES Systems Biology Core and is well-connected with the environmental health science community at Emory, as well as the biomedical engineering community at Georgia Tech. Dr. Vos is Director of Graduate Studies for the Nutritional Health Sciences doctoral program and a top clinical scientist at Children?s Healthcare of Atlanta. Together, Dr. Kemp and Dr. Vos will provide enthusiastic leadership to the Development Core. The core will hold a monthly chalk talk series where investigators will share their ideas with the Development Research Resource and the rest of NEALE team, including representatives of the respective offices of technology transfer. The overall theme of the core is to foster the creation of innovative technologies and approaches for use in children?s environmental health research, including development and validation of new biomarkers, informatic solutions, and devices. The core will work closely with the Targeted Research Resource, the Untargeted Research Resource, and the Biological Response Resource to test and validate new features, biomarkers, and assays. The Development Core will focus on the following objectives: Objective 1. To identify novel and innovative approaches to assess exposures and responses in children. Objective 2. To test the feasibility of these new approaches and provide rigorous validation of the methods, tests, or platforms. Objective 3. To incorporate new approaches into the CHEAR platform. The Development Core will strive to develop and incorporate the very best science into children?s health research. We will use a design charrette model to collect input from key stakeholders as we develop and adopt new methods and technologies. We will also rely on the input of our Advisory Board, which has exceptional expertise in pediatric care and children?s health research, in identifying approaches and ideas most likely to have a major impact. The above objectives will help move the creative ideas into creative solutions.